


TommyInnit Angst (Vent)

by IDoThings_Sadly



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, PLEASE READ TAGS, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDoThings_Sadly/pseuds/IDoThings_Sadly
Summary: It was just and off day, right? Nothing wrong with that.Implied/Referenced Suicide and Self Harm mentionPlease read tagsThis is updated to mention it is a vent fic. So sorry if you're uncomfortable with this kind of stuff
Kudos: 64





	TommyInnit Angst (Vent)

It was one of those days. Tommy was just laying in bed, with his family in the kitchen eating breakfast. The last thing he wanted to do was get out of bed. 

Meanwhile, Philza and Techno were getting a bit worried. They knew Tommy slept in sometimes, but yesterday he was acting a bit off. They chose to ignore it and just went on with their coffee and waffles. 

*Time Skip*

After about an hour, Tubbo thought it would be a good idea to go check on Tommy. It was a Saturday after all, and he wanted to go see their friends and hang out.

He found Tommy still in his pajamas laying on his bed looking angry.

“Hey Tommy, everything okay?” Tubbo asked, concern for his best friend. 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be? Totally not that my family hates me so much that they won’t let me do what I want with my life and have to control me all the time.” Tommy said spitefully. 

Tubbo was taken aback. He’d never heard Tommy say something like that before. 

“Tommy wat are you talking about…” He questioned the younger. Tubbo had an idea of what he was talking about, but he didn’t want to assume everything. Maybe something was happening that he didn’t realize.

“Well, you know that Phil wont let me have scissors in my room. They keep all of the medicine locked in a cabinet that only they know the code to, and they check on me every hour to make sure I haven’t done anything ‘dangerous’, as they would say. So yeah, I basically live in a prison.” Tommy responded.

Tubbo pursed his lips. He was right. About 3 months ago, Wilbur caught Tommy cutting himself with a razor that he had found. Then, after about a month, Tommy tried killing himself. They’ve been really careful of him ever since, and Tubbo will admit, it was a little much.

He won’t say he understands what Tommy’s going through, but he tries.

“Okay, I’m sorry. But you know the reason, we just don’t want you to get hurt.” Tommy just stares at his best friend, then lets out a grunt. 

“Yeah, whatever. Can you just leave me alone? And whatever you came in to say, please just… don’t.” Tommy says, not keeping eye contact with Tubbo. 

Tubbo looks sad, but nods. He won’t forget to tell Phil on his way out the door though. 

*Time Skip* (Sorry)

When Tubbo told Phil about the conversation he had with Tommy, Phil became pretty worried. But Tubbo did say that he should give it some time, so he did. 

He later told Wilbur and Techno, and they were just as worried, but they listened to the oldest, nevertheless. 

After dinner around 9:00, they went up to Tommy’s room, and quietly knocked on his door. Tubbo was already asleep because he was exhausted after the day spent with his friends. 

They heard a faint “Come in.” And they went into the dimly lit room. Phil sitting on the bed, and Wilbur and Techno stood nearby. 

“Hey Toms. How are you?” Phil asked gently. 

“Fine.” Tommy simply replied. He was expecting this conversation, but a small part of him was excited for it. He likes talking to his family, even if he doesn’t admit it.

“You want to talk about it?” Wilbur asks from the wall. 

Tommy looks over at him and shakes his head. The three older men have a faint smile on their faces.

“That’s fine Tommy. You don’t have to tell us. But do you want us to leave?” Techno asks. Some might think he was a hard, cold man, but only few people knew he could be like this. 

Tommy shakes his head and replies with a simple, “No.” 

They all smile and sit down in chairs. It was silent, not an uncomfortable one, but a soothing one.

And as Tommy drifts off to sleep, the one thought in his mind is, 

‘It was worth it.’


End file.
